Fairy Oak
by Sure-chan
Summary: UA Inuyasha x ¿Kagome O Kikyo? En el valle Fairy Oak todo es distinto, todo es mágico. ¿Que pasara cuando nacen dos gemelas desatando el poder luz y oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste y quiero decirles que la idea y casi todo el fic (xD) lo saqué del Libro: ''Fairy Oak'' de Elisabetta Gnone, créditos a ella.

Ahora si… a leer! xD:

**Prologo: Llegada a Fairy Oak**

**C**uando llegué a Fairy Oak, las niñas estaban a punto de nacer. Había hecho un largo viaje y atravesado muchos reinos mágicos hasta el pueblo del Roble Encantado. Mis alas temblaban de cansancio, pero la emoción me impedía detenerlas. Es natural¡se trataba de mi primer trabajo!

-Buenos días. Me llamo Ayame, y soy el hada niñera que habéis pedido al Gran Consejo –dije a la anciana señora que salió a la puerta.

Tenía el cabello blanco como las rosas de su jardín, manos delgadas con largos dedos y porte de reina. Mantenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en mí, y por un momento pensé que era de piedra, porque en vez de responderme se quedó callada e inmóvil como una estatua.

De repente se sobresaltó, y entrecerró los ojos para oír mejor y dijo:-¿¿¿Eh???

No tuve tiempo de repetirlo, pues a continuación dejó escapar un laaaaargo suspiro, y me dijo sonriendo:

-Encantada de conocerte, Ayame, sé bienvenida. Deja que te vea, eres más guapa de lo que imaginaba. Por favor, siéntate en este bizcocho de cerezas, no hace mucho que lo eh sacado del horno y aún esta tibio, estarás cómoda y podrás descansar.

La hermosa señora se sentó en una gran mecedora chirriante, se colocó con esmero su bonito vestido verde salvia y adoptó un aire solemne.

-Como dije al Gran consejo, querida hadita, tu sueldo será de diez pétalos de rosa al mes, más dos panecillos de naranja para los días de fiesta. Y… me gustaría llamarte Aya, si a ti no te importa.

¡Oh, diez pétalos al mes es un buen sueldo, gracias! Por no hablar de los panecillos de naranja, que me encantan. Pero "Aya"… ¡aprietacorazones¿en qué había convertido mi precioso nombre?

Adopté, a mi vez, el tono más serio y solemne que pude y…: -Será un honor trabajar para usted, bruja Kanna –dije sin tomar aire. Y era cierto.

Kanna era la bruja más famosa y estimada de todos los tiempos¡para mí era un mito! Había recibido **Tres **Plumas de Oro a la Bondad y los reconocimientos más importantes por sus descubrimientos en el terreno de la magia. Sobre ella corrían mil leyendas: se decía que había cabalgado sobre un dragón alado, que podía domar las olas del océano con la mirada, que sabía hacer florecer la leña… ¿La verdad? Nunca la supe. Algo en sus ojos me decía que, sin duda, habría podido cabalgar sobre un dragón. ¡Y quién sabe cuántas de aquellas historias eran verdaderas! Pero Kanna nunca presumió de ello. Era modesta y sabia, quizá la más sabia de todas las Brujas de la Luz.

Realmente, era un gran honor trabajar para ella. Y enseguida se revelaría también como una gran suerte.

**Fin Prologo**

Cha Chan xDD! Bien quiero decirles cuatro… no tres… Mm. no mejor cuatro cosas xD

Todo el fic será en el POV de ayame

Nuevamente créditos a Elisabetta Gnone

Aceptó reviews anónimos

Prometo escribir cada semana un nuevo cap

Bueno…eso XD

Hasta pronto!

Sute-chan


	2. El Roble Encantado

Hola! Gracias por 'tu' review. En fin, aquí te contesto:

**Carlita SVT: **Creo que la pareja será Inu y Kikyo o Tal vez habrá un triángulo. No se, Todo depende del libro xDD

Ahora si, con ustedes el cap 1:

**Capítulo 1: El Roble Encantado**

**F**airy Oak era un pueblo delicioso. Las casas de piedra tenían verandas y jardines de flores protegidos por muros cubiertos de moras y rosas silvestres. Los habitantes eran casi todos muy amables y había muchos, muchísimos niños.

Pero algo en particular hacía que el pueblo fuera realmente especial: a causa de un antiguo encantamiento, o quizá por deseo de las estrellas del Norte, Fairy Oak era el único lugar de todos los mundos, reales o encantados, donde los humanos y las criaturas mágicas vivían juntos en perfecta armonía desde mucho tiempo atrás. Brujas, hadas y magos vivían en las casas de Fairy Oak como ciudadanos normales, y como tales eran considerados en la comunidad.

Los mágicos, cono ellos mismos solían llamarse, habían sido los amos indiscutidos de aquellas tierras, mucho antes que los Humanos Sin Poderes. Y cuando estos llegaron, en vez de combatirlos, los ayudaron a establecerse. El jefe de los Mágicos mostró al jefe de los "Sinmagia" un valle tranquilo que descendía en suave pendiente hacia el apacible mar de una bahía amplia y profunda. Era el valle de Verdellano. El monte Adum y los altos bosques lo protegían de los vientos gélidos del este, y dos ríos de aguas cristalinas volvían la tierra verde y lozana.

Era un lugar de ensueño. Y, de hecho, alguien lo había elegido ya como su morada: un roble. Estaba solo en el centro de un claro y era el mayor árbol que los hombres habían visto nunca. Pero no era el tamaño su rasgo más sorprendente: ¡el roble hablaba! Para ser más precisos, nunca estaba callando. Todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza (si es que puede hablarse de cabeza) lo pronunciaba en voz alta, lo mismo que hacen las personas cuando están solas.

Roble fue muy feliz por tener al fin compañía. Y así, Mágicos y Sinmagia construyeron a su alrededor el primer pueblo de la región; en su honor lo llamaron Fairy Oak, que significa "Roble encantado".

Pasaron los años. La alianza se transformó en amistad y los dos pueblos se convirtieron pronto en uno solo. Los conocimientos de cada uno de ellos, al compartirlos, dieron resultados extraordinarios: los Sinmagia enseñaron a los Mágicos el arte de la pesca, el de la agricultura, el de la cría de ganado… y las matemáticas, la historia, la geografía. Los Mágicos, por su lado, organizaron espectáculos portentosos en los que demostraron conocer una increíble variedad de magias y hechizos. Y algunos de ellos resultaron muy útiles a la comunidad. Sin embargo. En dos cosas nunca llegaron a coincidir, las ciencias y la medicina, en las cuales cada uno mantuvo sus propias ideas.

Durante años fue uno de los reinos más ricos y felices de todos los tiempos. Hasta que una terrible noche de verano empezaron los asaltos, y no de otros pueblos, pues no había ninguno por aquellas tierras. Fue el Mal Absoluto el que puso en su punto de mira el reino de Fairy Oak. Un enemigo sin rostro y sin alma, decidido a destruir por el placer de hacerlo.

Me gustaría contar más de el, pero todo lo que sé es que el Pueblo del Valle tuvo que combatirlo varias veces, con muchos años de por medio, y que siempre lo derrotó. Por entonces, sin embargo, yo era un hada muy pequeña y vivía todavía en mi reino, y los mayores no hablaban de buena gana de estas cosas en nuestra presencia. Por eso no sé cómo había ocurrido todo. Desde luego, cuando llegué a Fairy Oak la armonía y la calma reinaban desde hacía años y no quedaba ni rastro de las batallas.

Y en todo aquel tiempo, las extravagantes costumbres de los Humanos habían ido juntándose con las extravagantes costumbres de los Mágicos, y era casi imposible distinguir a unos de otros. Pongo un ejemplo: Nitsuki Mayumi. Desapareció una tarde de verano en la butaca del jardín. En su lugar dejó un balón de chocolate y una nota que decía "¡**Goooool**!". ¿Qué fue de Nitsuki Mayumi? ¿Era una Humana –es decir, una Sinmagia- que harta, se había marchado dejando al marido el chocolate y el balompié, las dos cosas que habían provocado que él la desatendiera? ¿O bien era una bruja que para celebrar el cumpleaños de su marido se había transformado en lo que él más amaba? Nunca se supo: mientras los mayores hablaban del caso, los niños se comieron el balón, y Nitsuki Mayumi no volvió nunca para dar explicaciones.

Todos sabían que Kanna era bruja, y todos la apreciaban. Era, quizá, la ciudadana mas honorable de Fairy Oak, y el respeto que le profesaban se extendía hasta mí, que recibía mimos y atenciones de caso todo el mundo. Y eso no es todo: como las Mágicos de Fairy Oak que tenían sobrinitos deban cobijo a hadas niñeras como yo, también tenía muchas amigas.

Cada una de nosotras cuidaba de los futuros magos y brujas. Las mías se llamaban Kagome y Kikyo. Eran las sobrinas de Kanna, hijas de su hermana Sakura Higurashi.

**Fin capítulo 1**

Siii! El 2 capítulo, por fin! En realidad, encuentro que este es mas aburrido :(

Bueno, ojalá que mas personas lean el fanfic.

Atte

Sure-chan


	3. La familia Higurashi

Hola! Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de Fairy Oak, espero lo disfruten.

**Carlita SVT:** Que bueno que te este gustando el fic n.n Bueno pues no van a conocer a Inuyasha desde pequeñas, si no cuando ya sean un poco mayores.

Ahora si, cap. 2:

**Capítulo 2: La familia Higurashi**

**L**a señora Sakura siempre fue muy amable conmigo; su marido, el señor Haru, era un Sinmagia un poco gruñón, aunque cortés. "Aya, tus antenas interfieren en la señal de mi radio", me repetía siempre, "¡haz algo, por favor!".

¿Y qué podía hacer? Las largas antenas de las hadas sirven precisamente para eso, para captar señales. No la señal de la radio, claro, que ha llegado mucho después, sino las señales de socorro, de peligro, de alegría… ¡Desde luego, no podía cortármelas!

En cuanto a las niñas, eran tan hermosas como las flores, cuyos nombres llevaban, y casi siempre se portaban bien. Era el hada mas afortunada del mundo.

Una sola cosa turbaba de vez en cuando mi estancia en Fairy Oak: el olor a hollín. ¡Puaj! En las grandes ciudades era siniestropestosísimo, lo sabía, pero para mi, que venía del Reino de los Rocíos de Plata, incluso el leve hedor gris del pueblote resultaba molesto a veces. Así que Kanna me regaló un tarro de mermelada de moras casi vacío, aunque todavía muy oloroso, que se convirtió en mi casita.

Mamá Sakura me hizo una camita de pan que cada día sustituía por otra de pan recién hecho; Haru me regaló una caja de fósforos vacía que convertí en mi armario, y Kanna transformó un carrete de hilo en el escritorio más bonito que haya tenido jamás un hada. Era una casita diminuta, pero para mí perfecta. Seguro que ya lo habéis comprendido: nosotras, las hadas niñeras, somos tan grandes –es decir, tan pequeñas- como la palma de la mano de un niño.

También la casa de la familia era muy confortable, y me gustó desde el primer día. Los techos, el suelo y los muebles de madera creaban una atmósfera cálida y acogedora, sobre todo por la noche, cuando se encendían las luces y se prendía fuego a la leña en la gran chimenea del salón. De día, las paredes de piedra blanca y rosada reflejaban la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas y la casa se iluminaba de oro.

Había nueve habitaciones, ¡pero parecían cien! Todas se comunicaban a través de un complicado sistema de puertas, escaleras y pasillos, y ninguna estaba al mismo nivel. Mirándola desde fuera, se habría dicho que la casa tenía tres pisos, pero por dentro era todo un subibaja de peldaños y escaleritas que crujían. ¡Un auténtico laberinto!

La casa desprendía un agradable perfume a leña, pero, olisqueándola más detenidamente, se apreciaba que cada habitación poseía un aroma propio: la cocina, por ejemplo, olía a manzana y madera de arce; la alcoba de las niñas, en cambio, a lápices afilados y mantequilla de cacao a la fresa; en el estudio del señor Haru te llegaba el buen olor de los libros, y en el salón el del coñac, mientras que la habitación de Kanna olía a ropa recién lavada. Era fácil orientarse: simplemente había que fiarse más de la nariz que de los ojos.

Pasé muchos años en aquella casa y recuerdo cada instante, pues fueron los más bonitos y los más intensos de mi vida.

**Fin capítulo 2**

Listo, ahora pueden leer el cap 2 y esperar el 3 xDD

Antes de de irme quiero aclarar que Ayame, como todas las hadas, siempre que se refiere a una expresión combina palabras.

Ahora… me voy xD

Atte

Sure-chan

**Aprieten el botoncito de "Go" :3 **


	4. La Hora del Cuento

Hola! Aquí otro capítulo un poco más atrasado, pero que mas da xD

**Carlita SVT: **Aquí hay mas datos sobre kagome y kikyo :D

Ahora si, cap 3:

**Capítulo 3: La Hora del Cuento**

**T**odas las noches, cuando el reloj de la Plaza del Roble daba las doce, las brujas y los magos de Fairy Oak llamaban a las hadas niñeras para saber qué habían hecho sus pequeñuelos durante el día.

Nosotras llamábamos a ese momento "La Hora del Cuento".

-Aya, sal de la mermelada, por favor, ¡es la hora!

Kanna me esperaba en el invernadero anejo a la casa, con lo útiles de jardinería en la mano y los ojos en signo de interrogación (¡las brujas saben hacerlo!)

Mientras yo hablaba, ella, lentamente, podaba, regaba, plantaba, quitaba flores marchitas, sacaba brillo a las hojas… Decía que así me escuchaba mejor, y a mí me gustaba mirarla.

Los primeros años transcurrieron plácidamente, casi sin darme cuenta. Pero hacia el noveno año algo cambió.

Kanna se volvió mucho más curiosa con los indicios de magia de las niñas, aunque sólo fuera una pizca. Las brujas, normalmente, suelen revelar sus poderes cuando les salen los premolares, y nunca después de que les hayan crecido ya los ocho. Así que, cuando empezaron a vislumbrarse los puntitos blancos del séptimo premolar de Kikyo y a Kagome le salió el sexto, la pregunta de Kanna a la Hora del Cuento era siempre la misma: " Y bien, Aya, ¿han hecho alguna magia?"

Estaba preocupada, pobrecita, y no sin motivo. El artículo ABC secc. Dn. 23,5 + 6-1 del Reglamento Mágico de brujas y magos dice textualmente:

_Se establece que los poderes de los magos y las brujas se transmitan sólo y exclusivamente de tíos a sobrinos. La pena para los transgresores será el confinamiento de por vida en el Bosque-que-canta, bajo forma de árbol o arbusto con raíces bien hundidas en la tierra._

Pero hay excepciones, y una en concreto preocupaba a Kanna (apostilla b – artículo ABC secc. Dn. 23,5 + 6-1 del Reglamento Mágico):

…_los niños gemelos no pueden heredar los poderes mágicos._

¿Lo habéis adivinado? ¡Kagome y Kikyo eran gemelas! Habían venido al mundo el mismo día, aunque con una diferencia e 12 horas exactas una de la otra,

Fue un hacho muy extraño…

**Fin capítulo 3**

Bien, aquí hay otro capítulo de Fairy Oak.

Saludos!

Sure-chan


	5. Dos hermanas casi gemelas

Hola! Estoy muy triste por que nadie puso un review.

Aquí el quinto capítulo.

**Capítulo 4: Dos hermanas casi gemelas**

**E**l médico del pueblo había previsto que las niñas nacerían el 30 de Octubre. Así es que ese día, puntualmente, se presentó en nuestra casa con su maletín.

-¿Qué, viejo amigo, estás preparado? –le dijo al señor Haru al entrar, dándole una sonora palmada en el hombro.

-No, no, no soy yo…Sakura…

-Sí, Haru, ya sé que es Dalia la que está de parto. Te preguntaba si estás preparado para ser padre… Me da la impresión de que estas un poco nervioso. Es comprensible. Bueno, ¿dónde esta la futura mamá?

Haru acompañó al Doctor Inutaisho a la habitación de Sakura, donde aguardaba también Kanna, y cerró la puerta. Él y yo nos quedamos fuera esperando y nos pareció que el tiempo no pasaba.

Habíamos recorrido el pasillo de un extremo al otro milmuchas veces cuando, de pronto, Kanna asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo:

-¡Ya viene!

Haru se paró de golpe, encendió la pipa (¿Qué estaba encendida!) y con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a golpear el suelo con un pie mirando fijamente delante de él. El reloj de la chimenea dio la primera campanada de la medianoche y… a las doce y un segundo exactamente del 31 de octubre…

-¡Es una niña!-gritó el médico-. ¿Y está bien!

-¡Fiuuu!-Haru dio el primer suspiro de alivio del día y al final se dejo caer en un sillón.

-Voy a verla- dije.

No podía aguantar más mi emoción. Sakura tenía a la niña en brazos y sonreía:

-¡Enhorabuena, señor Haru! ¡Es guapísima!-grité-. Tiene el pelo color negro y la piel aterciopelada y clara como la leche. Los ojos no se le ven porque los tiene cerrados, y, ¿la oye?, chilla como un águila…

Cuando Kanna alzó a la niña para lavarla, noté un detallo que volé a contárselo personalmente al señor Haru:

-Tiene los ojos color canela y…

-…y Sakura me manda decirte que , si estás de acuerdo, querría llamar a la niña Kikyo – dijo Kanna. Estaba en la puerta de la habitación y sostenía a la niña. El señor Haru se quedó mudo.

-Mientras lo piensas, ocúpate de ella –prosiguió Kanna un tanto nerviosa, poniéndole a Kikyo en los brazos-. Su madre tiene que dar a luz a otro bebé…-explicó, y desapareció de nuevo en la sea de parto.

Volvimos todos a nuestros puestos. Haru, igual que yo, reanudó los paseos adelante y atrás con Pervinca, que al final se durmió en los brazos de su padre.

Su hermanita, sin embargo, tardaba en presentarse.

Empezamos a preocuparnos, pero el médico, un viejo mago experto y paciente, nos dijo que no nos inquietáramos, que la niña estaba esperando a ver la luz. Y lo decía en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, es decir, esperaba para nacer a que el sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo.

Así sucedió, en efecto: a las doce en punto del mediodía, Kagome vino al mundo. Exhaustos, pero contentísimos, brindamos por el feliz acontecimiento con un exquisito licor de calabaza preparado por Kanna para la ocasión.

Luego, con calma, fui a admirar a la recién nacida.

La pequeña se parecía mucho a Pervinca: tenía la misma varicita respingona, la misma forma bonita de la cara, y, como ella, pasaba 3 kilos y 10 gramos exactos. Pero, a diferencia de Kikyo, Kagome tenía el cabello de color azabache y sus ojos, muy abiertos, miraban ya el mundo. Tenía los ojos color del pan, me fijé bien, y en vez de llorar y chillar, la más tardona nos sonreía a todos.

Le pusieron de nombre Kagome, porque… Es una divertida historia que ya os contaré, pero no ahora. Sabed solamente que, nada más ver a su hermanita, Kikyo se puso toda roja y gritó:

-¡BABÚ!

No creo que quisiera hacerle un cumplido, pero desde aquel momento Kagome fue apodada Babú.

Ahora, lo importante es recordar que la ley de los magos no admite que las hermanas gemelas sean brujas.

Sin embargo, Kanna alimentaba aún una esperanza: quizá doce horas de diferencia basten para constituir una ex excepción, es decir, la excepción de la excepción a la regla, es decir: "Si dos gemelas no son gemelas perfectas, entonces pueden heredar la brujería".

Tal vez sí o tal vez no. Porque de las ex excepciones nunca hay que fiarse.

**Fin capítulo 4**

Por favor ahora dejen review

Besos

Sure-chan


	6. ¡Volar es mágico!

Hola! Esta vez estoy feliz por el review.

**Carlita SVT: **No te preocupes te perdono, pero no te vuelvas a perder ningún capítulo xDD

Ahora el quinto.

**Capítulo 5: ¡Volar es mágico!**

**N**o me acuerdo bien de las cosas que inventé en aquellos días para tranquilizar a Kanna. El tiempo pasaba, las niñas crecían y se volvían cada día más guapas, pero ni sombra fe magia en ellas. Les habían salido casi todos los premolares y, sin embargo, Kagome y Kikyo seguían comportándose como niñas Sinmagia: se levantaban tarde para ir al colegio, sobre todo Kikyo, eran muy maniáticas para vestirse y siempre daban un beso a todos antes de salir. En el colegio regañaban puntualmente con Kagura (¡imposible no hacerlo! Palabra de hada), estudiaban con la nariz metida en los libros y la espalda torcida como una rama, se enamoriscaban de los niños monos y bromeaban a la puerta del colegio con sus amigas, sobre todo Kagome, la más alegre y amable de las dos. Y, tango que reconocerlo, mi preferida.

También quería a Kikyo, por supuesto, pero su carácter un poco rebelde y un destello de inquietud que a veces le pasaba por los ojos me distanciaban un poco de ella.

Aparte de esto, eran dos niñas adorables y, ¡suspirosuspirante!, absolutamente normales.

Al menos así lo creí hasta la tarde número tres mil ochocientos.

La recuerdo bien, vaya que sí, porque fue entonces cuando todo cambió.

Era una tibia tarde de Mayo. De los prados llegaba el intenso perfume de la hierba cortada y el leve canto de los grillos. Mamá Sakura había quitado las mantas de las camas de las niñas, la chimenea estaba bien limpia y Kanna había vuelto a ponerse su delantal de lino azul.

Me disponía a reunirme con ella en el invernadero, y mientras volaba de habitación en habitación repasaba mi relato: deseaba hacerlo emocionante y, por primera vez, pensé en añadir algún pequeño "adorno" que pudiese consolar a mi bruja: "Veamos… Hoy Kikyo se ha despertado tarde (como de costumbre), pero se ha despertado… ¡cantando! Sí, cantaba una melodía que… debía de ser mágica, porque ha atraído la atención de los pajaritos y también de las mariposas y… ¿Babú? Ella, en cambio, ha hecho sin duda algo mágico con… ¡con su pelo! Como lo oye: cuando se ha levantado parecía verde, es decir, azul, no… de oro. Sí, resplandecía con una luz dorada. Luego, en el colegio…"

Precisamente estaba pensando en cómo añadir un poco de colorido a las horas de clase, cuando Kanna me sorprendió viniendo a mi encuentro a la puerta del invernadero:

Y bien, Aya, ¿han hecho alguna magia hoy? –preguntó a bocajarro. Yo no estaba preparada.

No –dije, olvidando todas mis buenas intenciones-. Por desgracia, no. No ha ocurrido nada insólito. A las siete, como todos los días, ha sonado el despertador; Kagome no lo ha oído, Kikyo le ha tirado la almohada y mamá Sakura ha chillado "¡LEVANTAOS!". Kagome ha saltado de la cama, ha volado hasta las zapatillas y…

¡CRASH!

Mi relato fue interrumpido por un ruido ensordecedor.

¡Por Urkablú, que susto! ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? –exclamé verde de miedo.

La maceta más bonita de _Lonicera caprifolium _se le había caído de las manos a Kanna y se había desparramado en mil pedazos por el suelo. Pero, en lugar de desesperarse, Kanna me miraba con ojos de asombro y con la boca abierta.

Intentó decir algo… pero su mandíbula era incapaz de cerrarse y de su boca salían palabras incomprensibles.

¡Nunca la había visto así! Empezaba a preocuparme cuando, de improviso, empezó a saltar y bailar entre las macetas cantando:

_Babú ha volado, Babú ha volado:_

_¡los poderes ha heredado!_

_Vuela, vuela, niñita,_

_¡el mundo ha heredado_

_mi joven brujita!_

Era una alegría verla. Por fin yo había dicho la frase que esperaba desde hacía años. ¡Si lo hubiera sabido!

Quiero decir: si hubiera comprendido antes que era esto lo que estaba esperando, se lo habría dicho enseguida, ¡porque hacía tiempo que Kagome volaba!

Sudando y jadeante, Kanna detuvo sus idas y venidas frente a mí y con los ojos entrecerrados me preguntó:

¿Y Vi? –

Sí, el arte de Kanna para podar nombres había alcanzado también a Kikyo.

Kikyo no –respondí, un poco atemorizada.

¿Vi no ha volado? ¿Quieres decir que eh transmitido mis poderes a una sola de las niñas? Es extraño… -dijo observándome con un ojo en exclamación y el otro en interrogación, yo no sabía cual mirar.

Estoy muy contenta por Babú –dijo-, pero ahora Vi me preocupa más todavía. Su último diente está casi del todo fuera, es cuestión de horas, quizá mañana…

Lo sé –la consolé-, lo sé.

Pero, en fin, Babú es bruja… -prosiguió ella con un suspiro.

Así parece…

Y ha volado…

Eso sí

Por primera vez…

Eso no

¿NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ? –exclamó volviéndose de un salto hacia mí

Bu… bueno, la primera, primera vez, no.

¿Y CUÁNDO VOLÓ POR PRIMERA VEZ?

Ha… hará unos años, Veamos…

¿HACE UNOS AÑOS?

Sentí desfallecer mis antenas.

¿BABÚ VUELA DESDE HACE AÑOS Y TÚ NO ME HAS DICHO NADA? –venía hacia mí con los ojos en forma de dragón y la cara violeta. Cuando una bruja de la luz se enfada es capaz de calcinarte, aunque luego te pide perdón (porque las brujas de la luz son corteses). Pero _luego_. Así que yo retrocedí, enredándome las alas entre las hojas y las ramas. Hasta que me encontré contra el frío cristal del invernadero. Estaba atrapada. Me cubrí con los brazos y apreté los ojos a la espera del "¡zut!".

Pasó un momento. Después otro, y otro más… Como no sucedía nada, me decidí a abrir un ojo: Kanna estaba delante de mí y me miraba fijamente. Los brazos cruzados, la cara seria… pero por lo menos había vuelto a su color natural.

Déjate ya de escenitas, sabes que no voy ha hacerte nada –dijo, y bajó una mano para que me subiera a ella. Pensé: "¡Tal vez prefiere comerme!"

En cambio, me depositó en una maceta, sobre un blando pradito de flores azules.

En el fondo, la culpa no es solo tuya –dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mecedora soltando uno de sus largos suspiros-. Hay cosas que todavía no te he explicado. Pero ahora, por favor, cuéntame bien lo que ha sucedido hoy y, sobre todo, dime cómo fue el primer día en que Bambú voló…

Iba a abrir la boca cuando:

¡Un momento! –Kanna me interrumpió de nuevo.

"¿Qué habré echo ahora?", pensé preocupada.

Ayame –continuó-, antes de que prosigas ve, por favor, al estudio, abre el diccionario y lee mil quinientas veces el significado de las palabras "nada" e "insólito". Quiero estar segura de que en el futuro no se te van a escapar hechos sin importancia como dragones volando por la casa o potajes que se transforman en confeti. Para que te quede claro, Aya, en este mundo una niña que vuela no es exactamente "nada insólito". Si una niña vuela es que se ha tragado un globo, ¡o es que es una bruja! –concluyó

Es la ley de las hadas: si alguien te llama por tu nombre completo, y sin equivocarse, tienes que obedecer a la fuerza. Por eso los elegimos largos y rebuscados. Pero yo sabía lo que significaban "nada" e "insólito", y aquel día no había ocurrido nada insólito. Kagome volaba desde hacía ya tiempo. ¡Sólo que creía que eso, el volar, era algo natural!

Bueno, podría haberme ido peor. Kanna habría podido enfurecerse de verdad y, entonces, adiós Bruja de la Luz, bienvenida Bruja de la Oscuridad. ¡Zut, zut, zut!

Volví del estudio recitando en voz alta el significado de la palabra"insólito". Kanna estaba arreglando las macetas y sonrió. Se tocó el hombro con la mano: fui a sentarme allí, sobre su chal blandito. Y reanudé con calma mi relato…

**Fin capítulo 5**

Reviews :D

Sure-chan


	7. El vuelo de Babú

Hola. Me siento feliz porque hay otra persona fan del fic

**Kikyoni: **Hola, no te preocupes, no lo abandonare, aunque puede que en unos capítulos me tarde, como en este, perdón .. Pero gracias por tu review.

Ahora el sexto capítulo.

**Capítulo 6: El vuelo de Babú**

**E**l primer vuelo de Babú? Lo recuerdo bien, lo hizo para salvar los peldaños de la entrada.

Kagome volvía de la escuela andando lentamente, dando puntapiés a las piedrecitas del camino. Absorta en sus pensamientos, como le sucedía a menudo, llegó delante de los escalones de casa, agarró con fuerza el asa de su cartera y, como un soplo de viento, se elevó en el aire; dio un breve vuelecito hasta la puerta y aterrizó con suavidad sobre el felpudo con la punta de los pies, como una bailarina.

No dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera se asombró un poco. Abrió la puerta y entró. Nadie la vio. Aparte de mí, pero a mí me pareció muy natural subir los peldaños de esa manera… incluso a los ocho años.

Tenía ocho años…-comentó Kanna con un hilo de voz.

Sí, y desde entonces ha volado todos los días.

¿TODOS LOS DÍAS?

Pues sí… pequeños vuelos. Para poner en su sitio un libro en el estante más alto, para regular las agujas del reloj de péndulo, para devolver a un pajarito a su nido. Y algunas veces, cuando esta descalza, vuela derecha hasta las pantuflas para no enfriarse los pies.

¿Cómo esta mañana? –preguntó kanna

Así es

¿Y cómo es que Vi nunca nos ha dicho nada a ninguno de nosotros?

Sin saberlo, di la peor explicación posible.

¡Kikyo nunca ha visto a Kagome!

¿¿NUNCA??

Ahora que lo pienso, es muy extraño, pero cada vez que Babú vuela, Kikyo esta mirando a otra parte…-añadí, ay de mí.

¡Oh no! –se sobresaltó Kanna-. Es una mala señal. Por lo que me cuentas, parece que la magia está excluyendo a Kikyo. ¿Cómo es posible? Fue la primera en nacer, así que tendría que haber sido la primera en… a no ser que… ¡No, no, no! Sería un desastre, una auténtica catástrofe.

¿Qué? ¿_Qué _sería una catástrofe? –pregunté preocupada

Hadita mía, si Babú es bruja y Vi no lo es, HAY QUE SEPARAR a las hermanas. Las jóvenes brujas reciben una educación especial, distinta de la que reciben las niñas sin poderes. Los sinmagia no pueden conocer ni los ritos, ni los encantamientos, ni las artes secretas de las brujas: esta prohibido que una bruja y una Sinmagia crezcan en la misma casa. – Kanna había bajado repentinamente la voz, como si hubiera alguien escuchando.

Como sabes, es tarea de las tías educar a sus sobrinos. ¿te imaginas qué ocurriría si Babú y yo tuviéramos que IRNOS?

Vacilé. Vi y Babú separadas, ¡funestomalacontecimiento! No, ni me lo imaginaba. Traté de tranquilizar a Kanna, a mí misma.

El Tiempo es un mago poderoso –dije con la mayor convicción posible-, sólo el sabe lo que sucederá. Dejemos que haga su trabajo, esperemos un poco más todavía…

Esa noche no conseguí pegar ojo. Si en su momento hubiera contado a Kanna que Babú volaba, quizá ella habría podido ayudar a Kikyo a su debido tiempo. En cambio, por mi culpa, la última esperanza de ver hacer magia a las primogénitas estaba a punto de esfumarse para siempre. Di vueltas y más vueltas en mi camita pensando en el día que acababa de transcurrir, buscando una señal, un indicio del que no me hubiera percatado. Lo repasé entero, desde el principio, desde cuando había sonado el despertador…

**Fin capítulo 5**

Reviews n.n

Sure-chan


	8. ¡Qué mañana!

Hola! Siento mucho la demora en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Gracias por las reviews )

**Capítulo 7: ¡Qué mañana!**

¡¡RIIING!!

**E**l despertador de Kagome rompió el silencio a las siete, tan puntual como de costumbre. Y como de costumbre, provocó un mieditemor a todos. Salvo a Babú, naturalmente. Ella siguió durmiendo como un lirón. Nadie entendía como es que no oía aquel ruido ensordecedor. Kikyo dormía bajo una sólida estantería atestada de libros; la cama de Babú, en cambio, estaba colocada en un hueco de las paredes de madera de su habitación y el techo abovedado de su rincón creaba una caja de resonancia perfecta: parecía que, en vez de sonar un despertador, estuviera tocando una orquesta.

Tapándome los oídos, me dispuse a salir de mi casita, pero Kikyo, en una de sus jugarretas habituales, había enroscado no sé cuándo la tapa del tarro.

-¡BABÚ, DESPIÉRTATE! –gritó Kikyo desde su cama-. ¡MAMÁ, BABÚ NO APAGA EL DESPERTADOR!

-¡ARRIBA, NIÑAS! –las conminó mamá Sakura desde la cocina.

-¡ABRIDME, ABRIDME! –grité yo desde el tarro.

-Cariño, ¿dónde están mis calcetines azules? ¿Y POR QUÉ NADIE ACABA CON ESE RUIDO? –chilló el señor Haru desde su dormitorio.

Pero nadie conseguía despertar a Babú.

Como al décimo ring, Kikyo perdió la paciencia. La vi apuntar y tirar con fuerza la almohada a su hermana, quien, con ella sobre los ojos, alargó por fin una mano hacia la mesilla y acalló aquel estruendo.

-¡Lávate las orejas, Babú! –gruñó Kikyo

-¡Pff! –fue la única respuesta.

Puesto que a Vi le gustaba deleitarse en la cama hasta el ultimísimo momento, siempre le tocaba a su hermana lavarse la primera. Así, Babú dio un vuelecito hasta sus pantuflas y se metió en el baño.

-¿Puedo ponefme tu veftido con violetaf? –preguntó con la boca llena de dentífrico.

-¡NO! –atronó Vi volviéndose del otro lado.

-¿Pof qué?

-Porque mi vestido con violetas me lo voy a poner yo.

-¡Te lo vaf a ponef fólo pofque te lo he pedido!

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!

-¿Y fi ya me lo hubiefe puefto?

Kikyo saltó de la cama, lasta para darle una tunda a su hermena, pero, al verla todavía en pijama, se limitó a advertirle:

-Ni lo intentes, Babú. ¡Y déjame dormir!

-¡Kagome! ¡Kikyo! Por favor, ¡ABRIDME! –grité otra vez golpeando el cristal del tarro, pero nada: Kikyo seguía roncando y Kagome desapareció en el armario en busca de la ropa adecuada. Resignada, me senté en mi cama y esperé con paciencia.

-Como no os levantéis en seguida, apá va a subir –gritó mamá Sakura desde la escalera.

"¡Ojalá! ¿Así me abrirá él!", pensé. Pero inmediatamente (nosotras las hadas tenemos un oído muy fino) oí al señor Haru que protestaba en voz baja:

-Deja de utilizarme como el Hombre del Saco, Sakura, y aprende a imponerte un poco a las niñas.

Estaba segura de que pasaría el día encerrada allí dentro: -¿Dónde está Aya? –preguntó de repente Babú mirando alrededor. ¡Por fin alquien se acordaba de mí!

Kikyo se levantó de la cama como un muelle.

-¡Madre mía, la encerré ayer en su tarro y se me había olvidado! ¡VOY, VOY, AYA!...

Oí girar la tapa y noté entrar el aire fresco. Pero no me moví, ni siquiera alcé los ojos.

-¿Estás muy enfadada? –preguntó Kikyo con voz afligida. No contesté. Puede parecer un contrasentido, pero a veces el silencio dice más que muchas palabras. De hecho, Kikyo se preocupó todavía más. –Te lo ruego, ¡háblame, Aya! ¡No quería tenerte encerrada tanto tiempo, me quedé dormida. Sal, toma un poco el aire...

Kikyo metió la manita en el tarro y me levantó delicadamente: -¿Estás bien, verdad? ¿Lo has pasado mal?

-¿Está viva? –preguntó Babú acercándose.

-Claro que está viva, tonta. ¡Es un hada!

-Un hada muy ofendida. Yo creo que no quiere hablarte, y tiene razón.

Kikyo adoptó un tono suplicante: -He hecho mal, lo sé. Prometo que no lo haré más ni... ¡Para que veas, voy a prestarle mi vestido con violetas a esta pesada! Ahora me visto deprisa y salimos puntuales. ¿Te parece bien, Aya? Háblame, por favor.

-¡CATASTROPESTECATASTROPESTE! ¡Eso es lo que eres! –exclamé reviviendo de repente. –Como lo vuelvas a hacer, te daré un triturapellizco en la nariz mientras duermes, Vi, ¡y lo digo enserio!

A las siete y media las niñas bajaron a la cocina. Kikyo llevaba una casaquita de algodón color noche, de calceta, que le había hecho Sakura, y pantalones con volantes que le había bordado yo. Kagome, por su parte, llevaba un vestidito blanco de felpa color cielo y, en los pies, zapatillas de un paño ligero.

El vestido de violetas se había quedado colgado en el armario.

Mientras mojábamos el pastel de rosas en el café con leche, mamá Sakura nos hizo las habituales recomendaciones. Y otra más:

-Tomas las invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tía Kanna y repartidlas discretamente, no queremos que venga todo el pueblo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo-. Y no os olvidéis de decir a vuestros amigos que, naturalmente, mañana también están invitados sus padres y sus tíos.

La idea de invitar a toda aquella gente a su fiesta no le había gustado nada a Kanna: "Demasiada gente, demasiado parloteo. La gente de siempre, el parloteo de siempre", había rezongado. Pero las fiestas solían gustarle. Detestaba el cotilleo, es cierto, y más aún a los cotillas.

Pero esa mañana había algo más que la tenía preocupada... Dijo que su amiga Kagura sufría desde hacía días de un terrible hipo. La pobrecita tenía ataques tan fuertes, que podía oírsela a veinte metros de distancia. Un enorme fastidio, de acuerdo, pero ¿qué tenía que ver con la fiesta? La explicación de Kanna fue extraña y misteriosa...

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! –dijo, casi molesta-. Imagina lo que esas dos cotillas de Rin y Kirara dirán a sus espaldas. ¡Bobas vanidosas! ¿Crees que se acuerdan de lo que pasó la última vez que Kagura tuvo hipo? Ni hablar.

No se acuerdan de nada, ¡y seguro que no saben ni contar! Además, nadie en este pueblo cuenta nunca los años que pasan... MAÑANA serán 121 exactamente, ¿has visto a alguien preocuparse por esto? A nadie. Todos están preparados para la fiesta, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido... Bah, me callo, pero cruzo los dedos...

¿Por qué Kanna hablaba así? ¿Hacía ciento veintiún años de QUÉ? Y sobre todo, ¿qué había ocurrido aquella vez que la señora Kagura había tenido hipo? No lo dijo.

Tomamos las invitaciones y a las ocho n punto nos marchamos a la escuela.

Fin capítulo 7 

: Kirara es una humana en este cuento. Y no tengo nada contra ella ni contra Rin, solo sus personajes son así.

Reviews n.n

Sure-chan


End file.
